


now or never

by sizhu



Series: KuroDai Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, Kuroo-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto are tired of Kuroo's pining. Bokuto attempts to take matters into his own hands. Things almost kind of go poorly. </p><p>Kuroo is thoroughly embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now or never

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was almost titled "sha la la la kiss the girl" so you're welcome that i found something better lol
> 
> what even are titles tho man
> 
> ALMOST CAUGHT UP
> 
> also this is the longest one yet i think?

Kuroo stared at his phone as if willing it to make any kind of beeping or buzzing sound. It had been silent for too long—well, radio silence from the person he most wanted to hear from. Everyone else seemed a little _too_ talkative lately. Even Bokuto's usually hilarious snapchats involving his usual shenanigans were falling flat on him.

"Christ, Kuroo." Bokuto clapped him on the back, making him wheeze. "You're so distracted lately."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, bro."

"You're distracted by your phone. Like—" Pause. "All the time, man. What are you waiting for?"

"He's waiting for Sawamura to call." Akaashi's voice filtered in.

Kuroo looked up and frowned at the quiet setter. He pouted. "I am not. But what about you? You're texting an awful lot more than usual lately, Akaashi."

Akaashi's cheeks flushed and he shoved his phone in his pocket. He looked away from Kuroo, huffing indignantly. "Sugawara-san says that you should buck up and ask Sawamura out already."

Bokuto snickered as Kuroo shoved his face into his hands, groaning. Bokuto clapped Kuroo on the shoulder. "He's not gonna call unless you ask him to, bro."

"I know, I just—"

"Sawamura isn’t the spontaneous type, you know that," Akaashi said. "Isn't that why you fell for him in the first place?"

"But—"

"Kuroo, seriously." Bokuto picked up Kuroo's phone and texted Sawamura for him. "It's not like it's _hard_."

Kuroo let out a manly shriek, scrabbling for his phone. "Bokuto, oh GOD you can't just do that! What did you even send him?!"

Before Kuroo could get it back, his phone buzzed. Kuroo's face contorted into horror.

**_[From: Sawamura]_ **

_Kuroo? Is Bokuto stealing your phone again?_

Kuroo breathed out a sigh of relief, cradling his phone against his chest. Sweet Baby Jesus, thank God Bokuto hadn't fucked him over royally. He checked the message Bokuto had sent Sawamura. It was…

A very, _very_ bad pick-up line. Kuroo will leave that to the reader's imagination. Kuroo's shoulders sagged in relief. He quickly tapped out a reply.

**_[To: Sawamura]_ **

_Ah ye sorry about that Sawamura_.

Kuroo glared at Bokuto until his phone buzzed again.

**_[From: Sawamura]_ **

_S'fine._

Kuroo winced at the matter-of-fact response. Akaashi's phone beeped and Kuroo turned his attention to him. Akaashi pointedly refused to look at Kuroo as he pulled his phone back out. As he read the message, he sighed.

"Sugawara-san wants to know why Sawamura's laughing at his phone, and—" Akaashi stopped and squinted at his phone. "And apparently making a, quote, 'dopey face'."

"…Sawamura's making a dopey face?" Kuroo knit his brows together before making a dreamy sigh. "I want to see."

"Wow, bro." Bokuto snorted. "You're fucked, man."

Akaashi sighed, tapping out a reply. Several minutes go by and Akaashi finally turns his phone toward Kuroo—Suga had sent a picture of Daichi smiling fondly at his phone. Kuroo felt his chest tighten. Then Kuroo's phone beeped—ominously.

**_[From: Sawamura]_ **

_Are you going to ask me out yourself or are you going to have Bokuto keep asking?_

Kuroo squawked.

**_[To: Sawamura]_ **

_It's not my fault he's stealing my phone!!!_

**_[From: Sawamura]_ **

_So that's a 'no' on you asking me out yourself?_

**_[To: Sawamura]_ **

_…uh…_

Kuroo's expression was contorting into mortification as the time dragged on.

**_[From: Sawamura]_ **

_Pick me up for dinner at 7 on Saturday._

**_[To: Sawamura]_ **

_Yes!_

Akaashi and Bokuto both took photos of Kuroo's ridiculously dopey grin with their phones.


End file.
